1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for a paper money discriminating apparatus that is provided, for example, in an ATM (automatic teller machine), and more particularly, to a structure for maintaining a constant gap between a paper money discriminating sensor (which is provided to discriminate whether paper money to be conveyed along a conveyance path is counterfeit money) and a paper money conveying surface in the paper money discriminating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cash dispenser unit (CDU) and a billing recycling machine (BRM) have been used as automatic teller machines that quickly and conveniently provide various financial services at anytime without consulting with a person. The CDU has been used since the financial services have been computerized, and is used to withdraw only cash. The BRM has a deposit function in addition to a cash dispensing function.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a structure of a conventional ATM (automatic teller machine).
An automatic teller machine includes a deposit/withdrawal unit 10 into/from which a client puts or withdraws paper money, a conveyance path 20 on which the paper money to be put into or withdrawn from the deposit/withdrawal unit 10 are transferred, a paper money discriminating unit 30 that is provided on the conveyance path 20 and discriminates paper moneys, a temporary storing unit 40 in which paper moneys deposited through the paper money discriminating unit 30 are temporarily loaded, and a plurality of recycle boxes 50 in which paper moneys deposited by a client are loaded and withdrawn to be circulated.
The paper money discriminating unit 30 includes a paper money discriminating sensor, such as an image sensor that detects various images formed on the surface of paper money in order to discriminate the kind of paper money and a magnetic sensor that senses magnetic ingredients of the paper money.
When a gap between the sensor and the paper money is a specific distance, a sensor characteristic curve is formed so that the above-mentioned paper money discriminating sensor has the best sensitivity. Further, if the gap between the sensor and the paper money is smaller or larger than the specific distance, the sensitivity of the sensor deteriorates, such that it is not possible to accurately discriminate paper money.
For this reason, a constant gap should be maintained between the paper money discriminating sensor and the paper money conveying surface formed under the sensor.
When a bracket and fasteners are used to fix the paper money discriminating sensor, manufacturing tolerance and assembly tolerance of parts are caused. Accordingly, it is difficult to accurately maintain a desired gap.